


MCYT oneshots (Requests open)

by Babydupe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Smut, reader is included in some, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydupe/pseuds/Babydupe
Summary: (requests open)A book with a bunch of MCYT oneshots. Requests are open. More detail in the first chapter.This is all in fun and if stated that this makes them uncomfortable I will delete.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Introduction

This book will be oneshots of MCYTs. I will do xreader or ships. I will do any pronouns. I will do any sexualities also. I am taking requests and will also be posting things that I come up with too. I will keep updated on if requests are open or closed. As of right now they are open. I will not however be using names, if it's xreader, i will be using Y/N so all can be included.

To request either private message me or comment (I prefer pm) and if you could have it look something like the format below to make it easier for me:

The ship name/youtberxreader you want  
The pronouns/sexuality of the reader (if you choose xreader)  
The scenario/idea  
If you want to be tagged or not

What types you can request:

Fluff  
Angst  
Sad  
Implied smut/making out/teasing (i can't write full out smut to save my life, sorry y'all)

Who i will be writing: (If they are a minor, i will not write any type of implied smut only the other three and also no shipping any of the minors)

Dream  
Sapnap  
George  
Wilbur  
Badboyhalo  
Tommy  
Tubbo  
Fundy  
Punz  
Niki  
Karl  
Technoblade  
Ranboo  
Minx (i know she's not really a minecraft youtuber but i love her)  
Eret  
Quackity

If i think of anyone else i am comfortable writing i will add on.

Okay that's all for now so feel free to request as many times as you want. Enjoy!


	2. A touch of darkness - Dreamnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote for my English class so that's why its so short.

Nick’s heart was racing as he sat at his desk. His hands were clammy against the weight of his phone. He re-read his boyfriend's message over and over again. His boyfriend, Clay, wanted to talk to him. Nick's mind immediately thought the worst and he even considered not going. He ultimately knew, though, he must go. He is unsure as to why Clay wanted to meet so late, especially in the forest. Nick hesitantly got up to change into something warm considering the nights got cold.

The car ride there was silent. Not even the radio was on. All that could be heard was the rev of the engine and the heat blaring through the car. Nick watched the moon in the sky, a full moon, as he made his last turn. Slowly he could see the forest come into view. The trees were thick and barely let any light through. He took the key out of his car and everything became pitch black. Nick grabs his flashlight and starts along the path. 

Nick knew this path by heart, he and Clay would come here and watch the sunrise or just get away for the day. He remembered those times instead of focusing on the dark forest around him. There was a figure in the distance and Nick recognized the height and blonde hair of his boyfriend. As Clay turned around though, something seemed off. His green eyes were more of a gray and there were fangs protruding from between his lips. 

Nick turned to run but as he pointed the flashlight at the ground all he saw were dead squirrels. Nick froze in fear. He could hear Clay walk up behind him as he placed his hands on his waist. Clay’s hands were always cold but this time was different. As Clay turned Nick around, Nick could see he looked normal again. Clay pulled Nick into a hug and all Nick could do was hug back. Nick was absolutely terrified but yet felt comforted by his boyfriend. 

Clay led Nick back to his car. There was this voice in Nick's head that told him everything was going to be okay. This time Clay got in the driver's seat. He held Nick's hand across the console. Nick looked over at him with fear in his eyes but Clay could see underneath it there was still love. Nick felt drawn to Clay, he always has been and he knew somehow, no matter what he saw back there, he would always love Clay.


	3. Christmas Eve - DreamxSapnapxGeorgexReader (Platonic)

It was Christmas Eve and it had just started to get dark. You were dressed in Christmas pajamas pants and a sweatshirt that you stole from Clay. You were sitting on the couch looking for a movie to play as the three boys you lived with chaotically tried to make hot chocolate. The tree in the corner of the living room was lit up with various ornaments that you all put on a couple weeks before. There was soft music playing in the background, overpowered by the boys yelling and laughing. 

You get off the couch to go see what was happening in the kitchen. You walk in to see small marshmallows all over the floor. When you look up you see Clay desperately trying to hold 4 mugs in his hands, George trying to figure out how to use a broom and Nick with the hot chocolate packets, milk, and whipped cream. 

You laugh at the boys and all their heads turn towards you. You laugh even harder at the panicked look on their faces. They had reassured you before that they could handle the hot chocolate and for you not to worry. You should know, though, that by now whenever they do things together everything ends up crazy.

You have Clay set the mugs down, and grab the milk from Nick, pouring it into the cups. You tell the boys to help George clean the marshmallows up as you warm up the milk. Once you take the mugs out you add the packets of chocolate and use up the remaining marshmallows that were not on the floor. You make a note in your head to buy more the next time you go shopping. 

Once you finished with the whipped cream you put everything away just to see the boys throwing away the marshmallows they cleaned up. You all grab your respective mugs and sit on the large couch.

Nick is at the end of the couch with you next to him, Clay's body is right up against your side and George is next to Clay. Once you throw the blanket over all your laps you start the movie leaning into the back of the couch. You feel two arms wrap around your body as Nick, Clay and George shift so you are all cuddling. You sink even further into the warmth and watch the movie while sipping your hot chocolate. 

Eventually, you fall asleep in their arms, feeling safe and waking up Christmas day to see that you are all still in the same position.


	4. Finally Together pt.1 - Dreamnap

Nick and Clay have known each other for many years now. They knew each other way before their fame came into the picture, although the followers would change nothing. They both knew that this was just even more proof of how close they are. They were always there for each other, no matter how far they lived, and knew that they could virtually lean on the others shoulder when they were feeling down. They also both felt the connection that was between them, whether the other realized it or not. 

They both knew this connection wasn't just their friendship but neither of them decided to speak on it. Everytime one of them spoke, the only thing they could hear was the voice of the other, no matter how many people were in the call. Everytime they would see each other, whether it be through a facetime call or snapchat selfies, their heart would speed up just slightly. They both knew the heat in their stomach they feel around each other wasn't just platonic. 

Nick chalked it up to being “homiesexual” and everytime Clay would wheeze as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard, no matter how many times it was said before. Nick knew he was hiding the feelings he had for Clay by covering it up with humor, the only thing he knew how to do to keep himself from accidently spilling his guts. Clay would laugh because he knew, in his mind, what he was feeling isn't reciprocated by the texan boy. 

They had never met in person, even after knowing each other for 8 years. They only knew each other through the online world. Whether it be staying up all night to talk and play bedwards together or accidently falling asleep on call after filming a long manhunt. Nick was lucky enough to see Clay's face, even just through a screen. Nick didn't understand why Clay says he's insecure, something he's only admitted to Nick, because Nick thinks Clay is the most beautiful human being he's ever seen. 

It's late at night one Saturday when a conversation that Nick never thought would happen occurs. They had been up for hours, just him and Clay, playing bedwars even though they felt they were going to pass out any second. Their tiredness got them to the point where they were both lying in their beds with their phones propped up so they can still see each other. They would mumble something here and there but the silence in between wasn't uncomfortable. 

“What if you flew out here?” Clay mumbled out randomly, catching himself and Nick off guard. 

“What?” Nick asked, more to himself, not believing what just came out of his best friends mouth.

“Sorry that's probably too much, i didn't even realize i was saying it.” Clay sounds a bit more awake now, probably from the situation they are currently in. 

“What? So you don't want to see me?” Nick can't help the flirtatious tease, it's his coping method.

“Well i didn't say that…”

There's a long pause before either of them speak. Nick somehow comes up with the courage to get words to leave his mouth. At this point he doesn't really know what's gonna happen. 

“If you were serious...i'd be down to fly out there.” He can't help the small smile and flutter of his heart as he thinks of finally being able to see Clay in person. He pushes it back, though, not wanting to get his hopes up while waiting for the other boy's answer. 

“If you're serious...then yes...i would love for you to fly here.” The end of the sentence slowly got quieter as everything went silent. The only sound to be heard were the ceiling fans and small breaths coming from both boys' mouths. 

Eventually Nick hears movement and sees that Clay's facetime has gone paused. He wonders what he's doing but is too tired to ask. After a few minutes that beautiful face Nick loves is back on his screen. They're both just looking at each other and Clay looks as if he wants to say something.

“It may be a bit quick but i can get you a flight here for the end of this week.” Clay looks as if he's almost holding his breath waiting for the answer.

Nick can feel his face get warm at the thought that Clay was immediately looking for flights and that this is all serious. “Yeah, a flight for the end of this week can work.” Nick's voice is soft and he yawns again.

“I'll buy the ticket then but you should get some sleep.” Clay clicks out of facetime again and Nick can hear some typing. 

Nick's face goes red at the caring words but quickly says, “You should get sleep too.” 

“I will” Clay laughs slightly and sets his phone up next to his bed, laying down fully, and saying a quick good night to his friend. 

Nick stays awake for a bit longer, thinking and admiring the boy sleeping peacefully on his phone screen. He thinks about the day he's finally going to be able to see him in person. Hug him, hear his laugh in person, maybe even admit his feelings. Before he's able to think anymore his mind succumbs to sleep.


	5. Finally Together pt.2 - Dreamnap

The week went by excruciatingly slow. The next morning after waking up and thinking the entire conversation was just a dream Nick got the text with the link to the plane ticket. It didn't feel real as he was too tired in the moment to remember the entire conversation without it being fuzzy or there being pieces missing. 

Nothing changed between the boys after that night. Nothing felt different or weird. This was a good thing considering they were both super tired and sleep deprived. It had shocked them at first but eventually they became excited and talked everyday until the flight day. It went by slowly but at least they had each other to distract with streams and lots of filming so they could post while Nick was out of his house. 

The night before the flight they were facetiming again. Nick was running around and getting things packed while Clay made fun of him for procrastinating, even if he does it himself. Once Nick had got everything he needed packed, besides the stuff he would use in the morning, he laid down. He was looking at Clay through the screen as they sat in comfortable silence, reminiscent of the night the plane ticket was bought. 

Nick made sure his alarm was set and eventually fell asleep, knowing he has to be up earlier than he's used to. Clay watches as he falls asleep, unable to take his eyes off the boy. He wonders if this is creepy but all thoughts go out the window as he sees how cute the boy is while he sleeps. He wishes he could be in his arms, playing with his hair, but he wills the thought away knowing that's not how Nick feels.

The morning moves by fast in Nick's tired mind. He barely registers getting ready and getting in the car, driving to the airport. He supposes that's better, rather than the anxiety he would have been feeling. Eventually, he hears his flight be called and sends a quick message to Clay letting him know he's boarding the plane. Once he's situated in his seat Nick can feel himself start to drift off and takes the chance to get more sleep. 

Nick wakes up to the lady next to him shaking his shoulder softly. He thanks the lady for waking him, face red in embarrassment, and grabs his carry on and getting off the plane. He sends a message to Clay telling him he will be at baggage claim waiting for his bag. 

He knows what Clay looks like, thankfully, so he knows what he's looking for. He grabs his bag and moves away from the crowd when a familiar face appears in his vision line. He immediately feels nervous and his anxiety kicks up but he also feels his heart flutter and his stomach do flips. 

Nick and Clay slowly walk up to each other and meet the distance in the middle. For a second, time seems like it stops as they look into each other's eyes. All of a sudden Nick is engulfed by Clay as Clay was much taller than Nick. They hug for a few seconds before realizing they are still in public. They let go.

“We should probably get out of here before someone recognizes you and I have an accidental face reveal.” Clay whispers near Nick's ear so no possible fans could hear his voice.

Nick nods and follows Clay to his car. The car ride was filled with conversation and laughter, now being freely able to talk without the thought of fans. Clays house wasn't a far drive from the airport so they pulled up to the house pretty fast. Clay got out and Nick followed but before Nick could protest Clay had grabbed his luggage and was bringing it inside. 

“You coming?” Clay called from his doorstep to Nick who was still standing by the car.

“I could've got that.” Nick complained to Clay but Clay just waved him off and called him inside. 

The minute Nick stepped inside and the door was closed he was in Clays arms again. Nick lets himself relax into the hug and buries his face in Clay's chest. It also allows Nick to hide his red face from Clay. They stand there probably longer than any normal friends would but it doesn't seem to dawn on them as nobody pulls away. They were both just happy to see each other in person whether feelings are confessed or not.


	6. Finally Together pt.3 - Dreamnap

It's been a couple days since Nick arrived in Florida and to say it was amazing is an understatement. Clay has been so amazing to Nick and it's making it a lot harder for Nick to hide his feelings. For everytime Clay makes him breakfast or dinner, everytime they cuddle watching a movie on the couch and everytime Clay carries Nick to the guest room when Nick falls asleep, Nick just wants to tell him how much he loves him. 

The third morning when Nick wakes up he can smell food being cooked. His stomach grumbles as he gets up for the day, making his way to the kitchen. As he gets closer he sees Clay at the stove yet again. Clay is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and his back is turned to Nick. Nick takes the time to admire Clay before Clay turns around and spots him. 

“Good Morning.” Clays voice is cheerful, he's always been more of a morning person. 

“Morning.” Nick's voice is still grumbly and his hair is a mess. He watches Clay plate the food he was making and set it on the table. “You know you don't have to make breakfast every morning...i can help too.”

Clay waves him off. “Dont worry about it, i'm up and you're my guest, let me treat you.” 

Nick's face goes warm, why does Clay have to be so nice? It doesn't help his crush from becoming bigger. Nick wonders if he should tell Clay. Originally, he had wanted to but his anxiety eats at him. It could change everything. Would he rather hide his crush for the rest of his life or tell Clay possibly ruining everything they've ever had? Nick is in a constant battle in his own mind, he just hopes Clay doesn't notice.

Clay mind has something similar going on. The constant battle of if he should confess his feelings or not. He sees the way Nick's face goes red when Clay does something nice or how Nick changes the conversation when it gets a little too flirty. If Clay had not known better, he would think Nick reciprocates his feelings, but that's impossible. 

Nick helps Clay clean up after breakfast, after a lot of Clay refusing. Nick tries not to let his mind create tension but Clay can feel it. They both go their separate ways to take their time in the bathroom and get changed. Nick was hoping the tension would be gone when they came back but when saw Clay with his wet hair, small drops dripping off the ends, all thought went out the window. 

Clay can feel the tension in the air as they sit on the couch scrolling through their phones. Nicks sat farther than usual and Clay contemplates saying something. He lets it go for a bit longer before he can't handle it anymore and he turns to Nick.

“Alright, what's the problem?” Clay drops his phone on the couch and faces Nick wanting to figure this out now.

NIck also turns off his phone and looks at Clay. “What do you mean?” 

“I can feel the tension in the air...I know somethings wrong.” There's a pause where they are just looking at each other. “Is it something I did?” Clay's voice is soft and almost sad.

Nick is quick to answer with no hesitation. “No! It's definitely not you...it's just me.” Nick tries to get out of the conversation without having to actually admit the problem. 

“Well...what's on your mind then?” Clay wants to help, whether it is something he did, or something he can't understand, he wants to be there for Nick.

“Dont worry about it, i'll be fine.” Nick prays that Clay lets it go but Clay worries too much and of course wants to help Nick with his internal issues. 

“You know you can trust me.” Clay gives a small smile. He doesn't want to force Nick but he can also tell this is really eating at his friend. “Of course, i wouldn't force you but i can tell this is bothering you.” 

Nick curses Clay's ability to tell exactly how his friends are feeling. “It could ruin everything so i can't tell you.” 

Clay looks confused. “Nick, I don't think anything could ruin us. You could tell me you are a mass murderer and I would still be your friend and be there for you.” Clay lets out a small laugh.

There's that word, friend. Nick wants to tell Clay but it makes it that much harder after he heard Clay call him his “friend”. That's all he will ever be. Clay can tell Nick is unsure of what to do but eventually comes to a conclusion. 

“I was going to tell you eventually but i didn't know how. I really don't want to ruin anything between us but I don't know how much longer I can go on with hiding it.” Nick looks at his hands in his lap not wanting to see the look on Clay's face as he admits his feelings. “I have feelings for you, like romantically.” Nick keeps his head down and takes shaky breaths to try and calm himself.

Clay feels like his time just stopped. Did he hear correctly? Clay knows he should say something, to reassure Nick, but his brain isn't working fast enough. Clay's longtime crush and best friend just admitted he reciprocates the feelings Clay has had for years. Eventually, after a long pause of silence Nick looks up and makes eye contact with Clay.

“Clay?” Nick's face is red, from embarrassment and making eye contact. Nick feels as if he's about to cry, he shouldn't have said anything.

When Clay's brain catches up and he sees what his silence did to Nick he immediately grabs Nick's hands. He takes a second where he just rubs his thumbs over Nick's hands and collects his thoughts to say what he wants.

“Nick look at me, please.” Clay brings one hand up to Nick's chin and makes it so they are making eye contact. Nick's face is red and Nick wonders why Clay is doing this to him. “I have feelings for you too.” Clay's voice is soft and Nick almost couldnt hear it.

Nick takes a second to register what was just said. When he does his eyes go wide and he squeezes Clay's hand. “You mean it?” Nick knows what Clay said was the truth, he could hear the genuine tone in his voice. 

Clay nods using the hand that was cupping Nick's chin to rub along his cheekbone. “I wouldn't lie to you, i have had feelings for you for a very long time.”

Nick surges forward into Clay's body. With the way they were sitting on the couch the hug is the most awkward position but neither of them could care. If Nick knew it was going to be that easy he would have confessed a long time ago.


	7. Sick - Georgenap

Nick groans as the sun flits through the curtains. He tries to cover his face with the blanket to no avail. He groans again and turners over facing away from the wall and instead the rest of the room. He throws the blanket off himself and slowly sits up. He feels his head pound and gets dizzy for a second. His nose is stuffed up and his throat is dry. Great, he's sick.

Nick eventually is able to get up and make his way downstairs. He sees his boyfriend, George, sitting on the couch and waves to him slightly before walking through the door to the kitchen. He can hear George follow him.

When George comes in Nick is chugging a bottle of water. “You don't look so good. Are you okay?” George worries as he looks at the shivering boy.

Nick waves him off not wanting to make a big deal. “I'm fine, don't worry.” Nick offers a small smile. 

George doesn't look convinced as he moves forward and places a hand on Nick's forehead. “You feel warm. You're sick.” 

Nick shrugs George off. As much as Nick wants to give in to his sickness he doesn't want to burden George. Nick gets very cuddly and clingy when he's sick. He tends to act like a small child, looking for comfort and affection to feel better. He doesn't want to force George to deal with that. 

Nick can feel his eyes drooping as George brings him to the table to sit. George starts walking around the house but Nick can't really focus on anything except for the way he's feeling. Nick doesn't get sick a lot but when he does it hits him hard. 

George eventually comes back with a thermometer, a wet rag, and a hoodie. George helps Nick put the hoodie on his shivering body and then puts the thermometer under his tongue while holding the rag against his head. 

When the thermometer beeps George looks at the temperature written on the screen. “100.4.” He says, more to himself as he goes to make Nick some toast. 

He sits with Nick and helps him eat. Neither of them talk. Nick wants to say he's okay and he can take care of himself but he can't bring himself to. He lets George help him, even if he tried to resist George is stubborn and wouldn't let it happen. 

Nick eats as much as he can before he starts to feel horrible again. George cleans the table and grabs a water before grabbing Nick's arm to help him up. “Cmon we're going to the bed and you're going to get some sleep.”

Nick doesn't resist and allows himself to be pulled. George stops at the bathroom to grab medicine before they make it to the bed. He sits Nick and has him take the medicine and drink water before laying down again. George allows Nick to pull him down to a lying position also. 

“I'm going to get you sick.” Nick mumbles but still doesnt let go of George.

“I'll be okay. Just get some rest.” George answers, wrapping his arms around Nick as well. 

George doesn't care if he gets sick too, he just wants to be there for Nick and help him feel better. George runs his finger through Nick's hair as he watches Nick fall asleep. Once George knows Nick is completely asleep George falls asleep too.


	8. Snow Day - Dreamnotnap

It had been a long week between editing, streaming, and school for Sapnap and the boys were finally able to relax. They were cuddled up in one of their beds, Dream spooning Sapnap and Sapnap spooning George. They were just watching a movie, occasionally checking their phones. It was Saturday night and so they had tomorrow to relax too. 

Eventually, they all get up to get changed and settle down for the night. They lay back down but this time with Dream in the middle and Sapnap and Georges heads on his chest. They finish up the movie, George falling asleep before it's over. Sapnap and Dream fall asleep after turning off the TV.

The next morning, George and Dream were up first, Sapnap sleeping in late, as usual. George was making coffee for the others and tea for himself as he never was big on the coffee taste. Dream was next to him cooking breakfast for the three of them. Eventually, a very tired Sapnap comes down the stairs and into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Good morning,” George hands him a warm cup of coffee as Sapnap sits on the chair at the island. 

“Mornin’” Sapnap mumbles out tiredly rubbing at one of his eyes. 

Dream laughs slightly before plating the food he was making. He places a plate in front of Sapnap and George, grabbing his before sitting down. George slid over his coffee thanking Dream for his food. They all eat in silence, Sapnap slowly waking up. 

When they are done, Sapnap takes the plates and cleans them, helping out since he couldn't this morning. When he walks over to the living room he stops at the window. 

“Wow,” Sapnaps jaw drops and he gasps.

Outside the entire lawn and cars are buried in snow. This is the first time Sapnap has seen snow since he moved in with George and Dream. He turns to call for the other two boys but realizes they are both already behind him, looking out the window too. 

Sapnap smiles and slightly bounces up and down on his feet. “We have to go out, please.”

George rolls his eyes, already used to the snow but Dream immediately agrees. The blond had moved in before Sapnap and although it snowed a few times, it was just as exciting as the last. Sapnap cheers, wide awake now, and runs to his room to get changed. Dream follows after, going to his room instead. 

When they come back down they are dressed in thick sweatshirts, sweatpants, a winter coat, boots, and a hat. George, while the other two were upstairs, went to the hall closet and grabbed out gloves, handing it to them when they got back. 

“George, you're not going to come out with us?” Sapnap pouts hugging his one boyfriend.

George laughs and wraps his arms around Sapnap, “No, I'll watch and make sure it's warm for when you come back in.”

Sapnap pouts again but ultimately lets go of George. He gives a small kiss to the brunette and moves to grab Dream's hand pulling him out the door with him. George laughs at the two before grabbing a bunch of blankets and laying them by the heater. He also prepares hot chocolate so all he has to do is warm it up before going over to the big window to watch his boyfriends. 

Outside, Sapnap is just admiring the snow with Dream hugging him from behind. They stay like that for a few minutes before Sapnap decides he wants to build a very large snowman. They both start rolling a small snowball so it gets bigger. They work on the head together before trying to find sticks and rocks, placing them to finish the snowman. Sapnap admires his work and George laughs at them from inside.

Sapnap turns quickly, “Just know I love you,” he says to Dream kissing his nose quickly before throwing a snowball right at his face. 

Dream couldn't react in time and had to wipe his face off while Sapnap laughed his ass off, pretty much on the floor. Dream takes the chance while the ravenette is distracted to throw a snowball back at him, hitting Sapnaps arm. They go at this for a while, George laughing and trying to signal when one was going to throw a snowball. 

Eventually, the fun becomes miserable as they get way too cold and they make their way inside. George moves to the kitchen to warm up the hot chocolate. When he's back in the living room, both boys stripped there snow covered clothes and are left in shirts and clean sweatpants. George grabs the warm blankets, helping them get situated on the couch before giving them the hot chocolate. 

“Come here,” Sapnap pulls George down, in between both boys. 

“No, you're cold,” George laughs trying to playfully get away.

They all eventually settle down, warming up and watch a movie together. They deserved this break that just also happened to be a snow day.


	9. Hands - Sapnotfound (Smut)

George was out getting groceries and so Nick just sat on the couch scrolling through his phone. He was a very clingy boyfriend, always cuddling or being near George in some way, not that George minds. This just means when he has to go out Nick gets very lonely and bored, he never knows what to do.

Sitting on the couch in one of George's hoodies and a blanket pulled up to his chin, Nick mindlessly scrolls through his phone. The only sounds that can be heard is the soft sounds of the TV news and Nick huffing as he clicks from twitter to instagram to snapchat. He had been doing this for the past 5 minutes. Clicking from one app to the other, getting annoyed when nothing new pops up. 

Eventually, after a while, Nick gives up on those apps and scrolls through the rest of his home screen for something else. He checks youtube but there's no new uploads, no one active on discord, and no music he's in the mood to listen to on spotify. His eyes roam his phone but stop on a specific app he hasn't been on in a while. Tiktok. 

With hesitant fingers, Nick reaches up and clicks the app. An ad pops up as Nick turns up his volume. Nick was never really one to go on tiktok like some of his other friends but he had an account just because. He starts scrolling through laughing at some of the stupidity on there until he comes across a certain post. 

It was an edit of George, from his newest stream. Nick feels a smile creep up on his face from seeing George as he watches the edit. The edit shows George leaning forward and grabbing his mic and speaking into it. There was a filter over it and the video was slowed down with a song that could be considered inappropriate. 

Nick feels his face warm up while watching it. His mind happened to make that edit just a little bit more inappropriate by thinking about the mic being his throat. Nick just sits there, face flushed, and watches the edit, over and over and over again. He must've been there for a while and been really distracted because he doesn't hear George come through the door. 

George comes in the house bringing the bags of groceries in the kitchen. He listens for any noise as Nick usually comes running but, when he doesn't hear anything he goes to investigate. George goes from the kitchen to the living room and sees Nick just sitting on the couch on his phone. Why is he just sitting there? Why hadn't he come running?

George walks up behind the couch to look over Nick's shoulder and surprise him but he stops in his tracks as he looks at what is replaying on the phone in Nick’s hand. George can see the edit of himself and Nick's blush creeping across his face. George smirks as he gets an idea. 

George places his hands on Nick's shoulders effectively shocking the boy out of his trance. Nick jumps up, the phone flying out of his hand and now laying on the other end of the couch. Nick slowly makes eye contact with his boyfriend, sheepish look on his face. 

They just stare into eachothers eyes before George shifts slightly. George moves his left hand from Nick's shoulder slowly to the base of his neck. “Do you wish my hand was holding your throat instead?” While saying that George moves his hand up so its resting just below the others chin, not squeezing, but enough to feel the weight.

Nick shudders and his eyes close, blush getting even redder. “Answer me, baby...are you okay with this?” George whispers, moving his face closer to the ravenettes, their lips just about touching. Nick nods trying to push his face up to kiss the older. 

George allows it and connects their lips, George's hand staying on his neck. George pulls away, with a small displeased noise from Nick. The brunette walks around the couch and grabs both of Nick's hands and pulls him upstairs to their shared bedroom. 

Once at the door, George brings the younger back into a heated kiss. He closes the door and pushes Nick up against it, hand now back at his throat this time squeezing just slightly. Nick moans into the others mouth, all shame from before gone. 

Nick's hands are pulling at George's hair, clothes and George gets the hint. He helps Nick strip, pulling off his own clothes before getting them situated on the bed. George is stradling Nick, kissing eachother again, Nick's hands on the olders waist. 

George pulls away from the kiss to mark up the younger's neck. Nick lets out breathy moans, grip hard on the brunette's waist. Once George made enough marks that will be there for days, he sits up looking down at the submissive boy.

“You're going to continue to be a good boy for me, right Nick?” George praises the boy earning a whine and a plea.

“Please George, I'll be good, I need you,” Nick gasps and squirms under the other, squeezing his hips again. 

George cups Nick's face, running a finger along his bottom lip to which Nick takes in his mouth. The older makes a pleased noise at this action and Nick feels pride swell in his chest for pleasing his boyfriend. George lets him continue what he's doing as he leans over and grabs the lube from the bedside table. George pulls his hand away from Nick, to Nick's disappointment, although Nick knows better than to complain. 

“Will you stay still while I stretch myself for you?” George starts to pour lube on his fingers sending a questioning look to the other, testing him. 

Nick eagerly nods, “Can- Can I watch you?” Nick blushes, voice breathy. 

George smiles and kisses him quickly. “Such a good boy asking.” George turns so he's still straddling Nick but facing the opposite way now so Nick can see. 

Nick moans and bites his lip. George takes his lubed up fingers and runs them over his hole before slowly pushing one in. Nick is breathing heavily, wanting to touch and help, hands twitching on George's sides, but also wanting to be a good boy. George takes his time, also teasing Nick, before adding another finger. 

George stretches himself and Nick watches intensely, moving his hands up and down the older sides. After adding another finger, George is ready. He shifts again so he faces the younger and leans down to kiss him. Nick whines into the kiss, obviously pent up as he has been waiting. 

George pours more lube onto his hand and starts to stroke the younger. George figured he would be nice, since Nick has been so good, and instead of just stroking enough so he is properly lubed he would give him some pleasure. George strokes slowly, thumbing over the head everytime he gets to the top. Nick's moans are loud and needy and he's trying his best not to grind up into George's hand. 

George stops stroking the younger's dick as he shifts up. “Are you ready, baby?” George looks at Nick's flushed face and lines up to get ready to sit down. 

Nick moans and nods, “Please, George.”

George slowly, almost painfully, sinks down on Nick, both moaning. Once George is flush to Nick's skin, George grinds down trying to get used to the stretch. Nicks moaning loud and his hands hold tightly on the olders hips, that will definitely leave bruises. 

George leans down to kiss Nick's neck and chest to distract him. Nick pulls George's face into a bruising kiss and George starts to slowly ride the younger. It's a slow start but eventually George speeds up, wanting release just as much as the boy under him. 

Nothing else can be heard in the room except for their moans, heavy breaths, and Georges praises to the ravenette. Their bodies stay together as George rides, gaining speed as he continues. Nicks breaths and moans are getting louder and more needy, a sign he's getting close. 

“You gonna cum for me like a good boy?” George whispers in Nick's ear before biting it. 

Nick moans and nods, “Please i'm so close, please let me cum.” George makes a pleased noise at the begging he doesn't even have to ask for. 

George reaches up to grab Nick's neck. The youngers moan gets cut off as he gets choked. “Go ahead, baby, cum in me.”

George feels the boy under him tense up, hands on his hips gripping harder. Nicks once loud moans come out strangled due to the hand on his throat spurring him on more. With a few more rolls of Georges hips, the ravenette cums. The older lets go of his throat and Nick takes a shaky breath. 

George, however, keeps riding as he has yet to cum. Nick squirms and moans but can see George is close. It only takes a few more thrust for George to cum all over Nick's chest, moaning into the youngers ear. 

George lifts up and Nick slips out of him allowing the older to go get a towel. George comes back with a damp towel to wipe himself and his boyfriend clean. They decided they would take a shower later when they have more energy. 

George lays with Nick, head on the ravenettes chest as they come down from their high. “You okay?” George mumbles into Nick's chest, checking on the younger.

Nick makes an approving noise and rubs along the olders back. “The end wasn't too much?” George worries.

“No...it was good.” Nick kisses his forehead. 

They both just lay with each other, eyes slowly closing. Nick thinks to himself before he falls asleep ‘maybe i should go on tiktok more often.’


	10. Prison - Dreamnotfound (smut)

The DreamSMP had been different now that Dream was in prison. Some people got what they finally wanted and some people suffered right alongside Dream. George being one of those people. George knows the things Dream did was bad but he couldn't help the way he felt about him. 

Dream had always been sweet to him, besides the whole dethroning thing but the older got over that quickly. George and Dream never actually made their relationship official but they were definitely more than friends, if the kisses and sex were anything to go by. It seemed everyone had a suspicion, giving looks to the two when they were together. Sapnap was the only one who actually knew for sure, being bestfriends with both of the boys in question. 

George had been planning to visit Dream in prison from the beginning but so many people told him not to go, including Sapnap, who was the most passionate about it. Sapnap always told him that Dream wasn't good for him and that George should stay away but he just can't. The brunette knows the things he did and how much he hurt his friends but George can't think about being away from Dream, he loves him, even after all he did and even if he doesn't want to say it out loud. 

George decided that he would finally visit Dream, not telling anyone but Sam. Sure, George was nervous, it has been a while and he heard Dream had changed so he doesn't really know what to expect. Who knows if Dream even feels the same about him. 

George knows that, to visit Dream, he has to have nothing on him. The brunette tried to leave most of his stuff home, like his armor and most of his tools. He only took the necessary things, one weapon, in case of mobs, and some food. He began his long walk to the prison and he just hopes no one notices he never really comes this way.

Once he gets to the prison he calls for Sam and Sam brings him inside to a chest where George deposits all his stuff. He looks to Sam after he's done and waits, George is fidgety and nervous, he can't really help it. Sam gives him a look but doesn't say anything as he leads George to the cell Dream is being held in.

Sam does what he needs to so the lava drops and George can enter the cell. When he can see in, George notices the blond sitting on the floor, head down and not looking up. George steps through and Sam closes him in, leaving just him and Dream.

George takes a second to collect himself before he finally says something. He realizes Dream probably wasn't expecting him and that's why he didn't look up, thinking it was Tommy or someone else he'd rather not talk to. 

“Dream…” George says, his voice echoing off the walls.

Dreams head shoots up so fast George was sure he almost broke it. “George!” Dreams standing in a blink of the eye and before the older can say anything else, Dream is hugging him. 

George gets over the shock and hugs Dream back. The younger is squeezing him and George feels like he might break but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he squeezes back just as hard. George missed this. Dreams loving embrace when he was having a bad day or just when Dream felt more affectionate. 

There's another minute or two before Dream reluctantly releases George from his grip. Dream keeps his hands on his shoulders though, almost like if he let go, George would be gone. There's just silence as the two boys look into each other's eyes, not an uncomfortable silence though. 

The silence is interrupted when Dreams soft voice whispers, “I missed you s-”

George interrupts him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling Dream so their faces are right near each other. The shorter connects his lips to the tallers in an almost desperate way. Dream moves his hands to George's waist and pulls the brunette close to his body. George's one hand is still gripping Dream's shirt and the other comes up to his face, their bodies flush together. 

It feels like time slows down as they kiss, like it's been a couple minutes or even hours but in reality it's only been a few seconds before they part. Their breaths are heavy, from the desperation and the heat of the kiss, but they don't move away from each other. George moves his hand from Dream's shirt and instead laces his finger through the blonde hair.

“Dream…” George's voice is breathy and almost at a whisper but Dream can hear it clear as day. “I need you, please.”

Dream doesn't hesitate to pull the brunette into another bruising kiss, answering Georges plea with actions instead of words. George is tugging on Dream's hair and the younger is pulling George towards the small cot in the corner of the cell. The brunette ends up on his back lying while dream stands over him.

Dream strips his shirt leaving the orange jumper tied around his waist. George leans up and runs a hand down the blonde's chest, admiring him from his position on the bed. George shifts his position so he's kneeling in front of Dream.

George trails kisses down from Dream's jaw to his v-line, leaving marks behind. Dream pulls George off of him and pulls the brunette's shirt off to do the same. Dream leaves many purple and red marks behind for all to see. He wants them to know George is his and nothing will keep them apart.

They kiss again, more desperate than before. Dream pushes George so he's lying again and Dreams hovering over him. The blonde pulls off Georges pants and boxers leaving him exposed and shivering from the cool air in the prison. Dream takes a second to admire his lover, having been awhile since he's seen him. 

The taller moves his fingers in front of George's face. “Get them nice and wet cause it's all we have.”

George opens his mouth enough to take the fingers in, swirling his tongue around and between them all while looking into Dreams eyes. When George deems then wet enough he pulls away leaving Dream staring at him with lust filled eyes.

Dream, snapping out of the small trance George had him in, reaches down to circle the olders rim. When he feels he teased George enough he inserts one finger. Dream, along with starting to thrust his finger, starts to leave more marks on George. Dream adds another finger, going slightly faster as the brunettes moans become more needy. 

George grinds back onto Dreams fingers feeling another one enter him. “Please Dream, I'm ready,” George begs, opening his legs more to hopefully convince the blonde to hurry.

Dream laughs at the smaller underneath him but complies. He pulls his fingers out earning a whine from George. That whine is replaced with a moan when the fingers are replaced with the tip of Dreams dick. When Dream takes too long to move George shifts his hips so the blondes dick finally slips in.

Dream lets out a growl and pushes the rest of the way in so he bottoms out. George lets out a loud moan and wraps himself around the top to pull him in closer. 

“Please~” George's voice comes out desperate and raspy but nonetheless Dream complies.

Dreams starts out slow as it has been a while and he doesn't want to hurt George. The brunette doesn't like this though and grinds back into Dream harder. George tries to rile the younger up and get him to ruin him and clearly it works. 

Within the next second Dream is pounding into the smaller boy under him and George is reduced to a whining and moaning mess. Words failing to work, the older grabs Dream and pulls him close. 

With a small shift of Dreams hips, the blonde is slamming into George's prostate. George arches his back into the top and can start to feel himself get close. They are both uncaring about how loud they are as they chase their release in each other's arms.

“Dream..i-i'm gonna..” George struggles to get the words out to warn the other but Dream understands bringing the brunette into a kiss.

“Go ahead, baby~ cum for me.” Dream slams his hips a little harder wanting to send George over the edge and wanting to chase his own release. 

It was only a few more thrusts before George was cumming on Dreams dick, gripping the other and moaning loud. Felling George squeeze around him, Dreams thrusts become uneven as he's almost at his breaking point. 

George is writhing and whining in overstimulation but making no move to stop Dream. The blond buries his dick in George and cums filling the brunette. Dream sits there for a few seconds coming down from his high before pulling out and watching the cum slip out from George. 

Dream does his best to clean them up with what he has in his cell and lays next to George when he's done. They wish they could stay like this but they know George's visit is coming to an end. 

“I promise i'll come back and visit again.” George kisses the taller as they hear Sam's voice telling George it's time to go.

They take the few seconds they have to stay in each other's arms while the lava drops and the platform moves. With one last kiss George is moving away, with a slight limp that he's having a hard time hiding. George watches and waves to Dream as the platform moves away. Dream can faintly see tears tracks down George's cheeks and can faintly feel that he himself is crying too but he could care less. 

When they can't see each other anymore they have to go their opposite ways. Dream moves to sit on the floor where he was before and George follows Sam to the chest with the few items he brought. 

After gathering his stuff Sam turns to him, “next time you’re going to fuck Dream at least tell me in advance...there are cameras you know, with sound too.” Sam looks flustered and can't seem to fully look at George.

George's face heats up suddenly self conscious of everything. “Heh sorry about that.” he doesn't really know what to say as he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck before moving to the door ready to leave.

“Wait,” Sam's voice rings through the silent air. “Do come back though, that's the happiest he's been since he got here, the most he's talked or even moved from that spot on the floor. I feel like it's a good sign.”

George doesn't really know what to say back so he nods and goes on his way. He walks through the middle of the SMP and can feel his friends staring at him, the limp and marks on his neck a telltale sign of where he has been and what happened. He doesn't care though, just marks the same day on his calendar for next week to see his lover once again.


	11. Meeting his parents - Dreamnotfound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Leiyaaa. Hope you enjoy!

George wakes up to the sun flitting through the curtains and into his eyes. He feels the warmth of a body behind him and he looks over, Dream. George has been in Florida with Dream for 2 full weeks. When Dream had asked him to come fly out and stay for a month George couldn't resist. Being able to wake up next to his boyfriend everyday, eating dinner together, meeting patches in person, in other words everything being like a normal relationship. 

Long distance is hard, especially when you've never actually met in person. In all the years they have known each other, George never expected this would be the outcome, but it is welcomed. Like the day Dream finally confessed his feelings and George had actually let his jaw drop. George always had liked the younger but hearing his feeling be reciprocated was a Dream come true, pun intended. 

His jaw had dropped again when Dream sent him the picture of the plane ticket. George had briefly told the blonde that he had nothing planned for next month and now here he was, in Florida with his boyfriend. 

“Morning baby,” Dream's raspy voice brings the brunette out of his trance. 

Even though George has heard Dream say this many times he can't help but get flustered. Dream leans down to place a kiss on the olders head before reluctantly getting up and going to the bathroom. George also gets up and grabs Dream's hoodie from the end of the bed, slipping it on.

George walks to the kitchen to feed patches as she comes running hearing the can being opened. He also starts making a small breakfast as they woke up later than usual so just some eggs will do. George is standing at the stove when he feels arms wrap around his waist. 

“We are having dinner with my parents tonight, remember?” Dreams head is on George's shoulder and in any other moment he probably would've melted from his voice. In this moment though, George is freaking out about meeting Dream's parents.

George tries not to make it obvious just nodding his answer and plating food. He was silent during their breakfast and pretty much silent during the call with Sapnap. Dream can tell something is up and asks him about it a few hours before dinner. 

“George, are you okay?” Dream asks softly, trying not to startle the brunette who is sitting on the floor with his suitcase ripped open and clothes everywhere. 

“Yeah of course i'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?” George is almost laughing and the blond immediately knows he's not okay as this is not like George.

Dream walks over and places his hands on George's frantic ones stopping his movements. When George doesn't look at him he brings a hand up to his face and makes George look at him. When Dream can see the olders face his heart breaks. George's eyes are watery and he just has this defeated look on his face.

“Baby, what's wrong? Is it something I did?” Dream is worried now, not wanting to have hurt his boyfriend. 

George frantically shakes his head, “not you...I just.” George takes a breath before starting to talk again. “Its kinda stupid but i'm scared about meeting your parents.” He looks away embarrassed.

Dream pulls George into a hug. “There's no reason to be scared, I promise. I know that probably doesn't mean a lot.”

George nods into Dream's chest, he knows there's no reason to be scared but he wants to make a good impression. “I know they are wonderful people but I didn't pack any of my nice shirts and I want to make sure I make a good first impression and since we are long distance I don't want them doubting me-”

Dreams cut off the brunettes rambling with a short but loving kiss. “Don't worry about that, it's just a normal family dinner, like every other day. My parents dont need a fancy introduction, they just want to get to know you as...well you.”

George can't help but let out a small laugh at that, feeling a bit better. Dream holds him for a long as they can before they actually have to get ready. Dream dresses in just a normal T-shirt and jeans, George doing the same.

They get in the car to leave, Dream giving George his hand to hold over the console to try and keep him calm. It seems to work as the only signs of the brunette being scared are little fidgets here and there. When Dreams pulls up to the house he waits for George to make the first move to get out. 

When walking up to the door and waiting after knocking, George grabs Dream's hand. The door swings open and George has to look up, no wonder Dream is so tall. Dream looks like his parents, he has his dad's nose but his mom's smile. His parents step aside to allow them to come in.

Dream greets his parents and then all eyes are George. “Hi Mr. and Mrs-”

“I'm gonna stop you right there,” Dream's mom speaks up. “Call us Lynn and Dave, no need to be all formal, you're family too.”

Before George can say anything else he's being pulled into a bruising hug by Dreams mom. When he's finally released from her grip he shakes Dreams dads hand. By now George is feeling a bit better about the situation.

“C'mon we have pizza and a movie set up in the living room.” Dreams dad leads the way. 

Maybe there was no need to be this scared after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted with wattpad (@baby_dupe) but im moving it here in case wattpad starts deleting nsfw


End file.
